Super Powers
Les super pouvoirs 'sont des capacités spéciales qui donnent aux gens des capacités qui vont au-delà de celles de leurs espèces naturelles. Ils peuvent être donnés avec un génie génétique avancé (comme Skylar Storm ), ou avec un génome avant la naissance dans le cas de mutants (comme The Annihilator, Hapax the Elder et Ambrose), ou en interaction avec des stimuli extérieurs ou une énergie extra-terrestre ( comme l'Arcturion avec Bridget, Kaz , Oliver et Bree , ou le lait radioactif réagissant à l'électricité dans le cas de Remix). Dans certains cas, ceux qui acquièrent des pouvoirs par le second moyen peuvent alors avoir une progéniture qui hérite de leur gène mutant (Optimo et Alan). Methods of Obtaining Superpowers Naturally Some superheroes are born with their powers. Superheroes such as Skylar Storm or Horace Diaz are born with special cells that generate superpowers. Mutants such as The Annihilator, Hapax the Elder and Ambrose are humans with a unique gene that gives them superpowers. Beings born to mutants such as Optimo with Alan inherit the mutant trait, giving them superpowers as well. Outside Stimuli In this method, superpowered beings gain powers through outside sources, such as freak accidents, off-world energy, special objects, etc. Tecton's powers come from the Meteorite of Zandor, which is fused to his chest and its delta radiation gave him immesurable powers. Spark recieved powers after her pregnant mother flew through a gamma field. Some superheroes and supervillains were once normos themselves. Remix obtained superpowers with radioactive goat's milk mixing with electricity. Bridget, also known as Mr. Terror, became the most powerful supervillain on the planet by making direct contact with an alien artifact known as the Arcturion, although she died in the process, but when was restored to life, she had gained superpowers from the Arcturion. In an attempt to stop her, the energy ended up surging through her son Oliver and his best friend Kaz, due to them making indirect contact, giving them a variety of superpowers. Bree Davenport, a bionic superhuman, was hit by an Electrokinetic blast that bounced off the Arcturion, which slowly began to kill her. Skylar Storm then made direct contact with the Arcturion and grabbed Bree's hand, which caused Bree to make indirect contact. That not only healed her, but gave her superpowers as well, making her the world's first Bionic-Superpowered hybrid. Comparison with Bionic Abilities Super Powers are similar to bionic abilities. However, a capsule is required to preserve and calibrate bionics, while Super Powers are preserved naturally by the host's body. This is because while Super Powers become part of the person's biology, bionics are artificially produced by a chip and they need constant maintenance. If not, the chip will be prone to glitches, malfunctions, and viruses. A prominent example is shown in Lab Rats episode Under Siege, where Leo's bionic arm activated while he was sleeping and caused him to sleepwalk and unconsciously use his bionics due to inconsistent maintenance. This is because unlike Super Powers, bionic abilities were intended for androids and not humans. Super Powers and bionic abilities both contain hidden powers. However, while bionic abilities can be unlocked through a machine, Super Powers need to be unlocked through training. Superpowers also glitch, but superpower glitches are not primarily triggered by emotion, and are more of a random malfunction. Similar to bionic glitches however, uncontrollable usage can result from a person's emotion. Unlike bionic abilities, superpowers do not need to be calibrated to adjust for the user's growth, much like how Adam's super strength had to be adjusted because of a change in his metrics. In addition, unlike superpowers, it's too dangerous for a bionic person to have very many abilities. Bionic superhumans have the ability to gain superpowers from outside stimuli and can become Bionic-Superpowered hybrids. Users *Skylar Storm *Oliver *Kaz *Bree Davenport (half Bionic) *Crossbow (Via Horologian Pearls) *Rodissius (formerly) *Roman *Riker *Reese *Scarlett *Rodissius' 10 other children List of Powers * 'Pyrokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate fire and heat. * Calokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate heat. * Hydrokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate water. * Cryokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate ice. * Flight - The ability of suspending oneself in the air without aid. * Super Strength - The ability to have and utilize strength beyond the host's natural strength. * Super Speed - The ability to run faster than the normal human body. * Shapeshifting - The ability to manipulate one's molecular structure and change form. * Invisibility - The ability to render one unable to be seen to the naked eye. * Force Field - The ability to create a barrier of energy around an object protect it, can also be shrunk down into a projectile Force Field Ball. * Molecularkinesis '''- The ability to manipulate the molecules of or around (in that case, '''Telekinesis) an object. * Electrokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate electricity. * X-Ray Vision - The ability to see through people and objects. * Explosion Induction - The ability to explode targets. * Heat Vision - The ability to heat up objects with one's gaze. * Chronokinesis - The ability to control the flow of time, while freezing time is known as Temporal Stasis. * Gyrokinesis - The ability to control gravity. * [[Magnetism Manipulation|'Magnetism Manipulation']]' - '''The ability to control magnetic fields. This is a signature ability of Experion. * '''Caelestikinesis' - The ability to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. * Ionikinesis '''- The ability to generate spheres of plasma and blast enemies. * '''Energy Transference - '''The ability to drain energy from one source, or to transfer life energy from one person to another. * '''Laser Projection - The ability to fire lasers. * Intangibility - The ability to run through solid objects. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. * Paralyzation Inducement - The ability to put one's victim to sleep/freeze by putting one's finger on the victim. * Size Alteration - The ability to shrink down to any size. * Petrification - The ability to turn people into stone statues. * Earthquake Generation - The ability to generate strong earthquakes. ** Subterranean Shockwave - The ability to create rippling waves underground, similar to earthquakes. * Thermal Resistance '''- The ability to withstand high temperatures. * '''Anti-Gravity Field Generation - The ability to project anti-gravity fields. * Pressurized Lung Capacity - The ability to blow a strong gust of wind by using one's extremely strong lungs. * Super Agility - The ability to have great agility, greater than normal humans. * Teleportation - The ability to teleport yourself to any non-adjacent location. ** Remote Teleportation - The ability to teleport someone else to any non-adjacent location. * Power Absorption - The ability to drain the superpowers of any superhuman being. It's not clear if this works on bionics. ** Power Cancellation - The ability to temporarily take away the ability to use superpowers. It does not work on bionics however. * Life Force Absorption - The ability to drain the life force of any being, superhuman or not, thus killing them or temporarily disabling them. * Atmokinesis - The ability to control the weather. * Audiokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate sound waves. * Power Reflection - The ability to generate a defensive shield which reflects superpowers back to the target. * Centrifugal Force Manipulation - The ability to spin any object at great speed with the tip of one's finger. * Telepathy - The ability to read other people's minds. * Neurokinesis - The ability to control other people's thoughts. * Hypnosis - The ability to hypnotize people. * Precognition - The ability to see into the future. * Gerontokinesis - The ability to manipulate the ages of things, being able to cause them to get younger or older. * Disintegration Touch '''- The ability to disintegrate things by touching them. * '''Sonic Scream - The ability to generate a powerful Sonic Scream at very high amplitudes with one's voice. * Hallucikinesis '''- The ability to create mirages. * '''Typhogenesis - The ability to produce blasts of solid smoke to use offensively. * Super Jump - The ability to jump at high distances. * Super Durability - 'The ability to have high-level resistance to damage. ** '''Invulnerability '- The ability to be immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, being unable to feel physical pain, and be immune to bleeding or loss of limb. ** '''Healing Factor - The ability to heal effectively in a very small amount of time. * Wallcrawling '- The ability to stick and crawl to walls. * 'Super Senses - The ability to possess unnaturally acute senses. ** Super Hearing - The ability to be able to hear things from a long distance, and even frequencies outside normal human hearing range. ** Telescopic Vision - The ability to see from a very large distance. * Laser Weapon Generation - The ability to generate a weapon out of light/energy. * [[Thermo Nuclear Body Blast|'Thermo-Nuclear Body Blast']]' '-''' The ability to control Thermo-Nuclear Energy. * '''Vocal Manipulation - The ability to make the user's voice mimic anyone's voice they wish. Trivia * Unlike bionic soldiers, superheroes can use two simultaneous abilities without the risk of it putting stress on their nervous systems. * There is no known cure to restore superpowers. The closest they've come to restoring their superpowers is a side effect of the normo flu. Chase did find a cure, but the process was extremely dangerous partly because he added too much coal and because Chase wasn't sure his cure would even work. Even though it was successful, it only works on Skylar, because coal is her weakness. * It's shown normos will take superheroes for bionic superhumans, because the latter is known to be real, while the former is kept secret and assumed to be fiction. * A running gag in Lab Rats was that none of the Lab Rats had flight, while with superpowers it is a very common ability. ** However, Chase and Bob both had levitation, which is a form of flight.